


Outside

by spectralPhobia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Illustrations, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mirror of <a href="http://hechoseyou.tumblr.com/post/147361293412/outside">this tumblr post</a> - because AO3 can have better quality and because not everyone would want to reblog that post, it's so long.<br/>The song is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzZBtZVfDOg">Outside</a> by Hollywood Undead.<br/>My MCU blog is <a href="http://hechoseyou.tumblr.com/">hechoseyou</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I haven't been drawing anything but this for weeks...  
> Also, fun fact: I've decided to draw this after hearing the line "Two sides to every story". I was like "holy crap this is definitely civil war!!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outside (video)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568977) by [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc), [spectralPhobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia)




End file.
